


Thunderstorm Attraction

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: There is a thunderstorm at the castle and Namine is scared of thunder. She goes toward Demyx's room, but ends up at Larxene's instead. Larxine. Girlgirl. Don't like, don't read.





	Thunderstorm Attraction

It was a usual night at the castle and everyone was sound asleep. The soft rain wasn't falling on the Dark City as a thunderstorm had rolled in and the members knew that Demyx couldn't have managed such a storm.

Namine was asleep in her room, unaware of the storm, until a loud crack of thunder woke her up from her dreaming. With a yawn, the blonde sat up and tiredly rubbed one of her eyes before she sat up straighter when there was a flash of lightning, glancing toward her window, Namine watched the heavy rain outside as if waiting for something.

When there was another clash of thunder, Namine gave a yelp and threw her covers over herself like a protective covering. She stayed like for a few minutes before another strike of thunder brought the blonde out of bed and out of her room.

Trotting through the silent hallway, jumping every time she heard the thunder, Namine headed toward Demyx's room where she knew the Nocturne would protect her. She didn't get that far, however, as she rapidly entered the nearest room when there was a fourth round of thunder.

As Namine looked around in the darkness of the room, she couldn't make anything out until there was a flash of lightning and the blonde realized that she was inside Larxene's room.

Unlike normal members, she wasn't as scared of the Nymph and basically conserved the blonde her friend. Going up to the sleeping knife wielder, Namine tapped her shoulder with a finger.

"Larxene," she whispered as she continued poking the blonde. "Larxene."

Gradually, Larxene opened her eyes halfway and stared at Namine sleepily.

"Wha…?"

"Can I sleep with you? I'm scared of thunder."

Larxene continued staring at Namine tiredly before she scooted back slightly, allowing Namine to climb in beside her, then fell back asleep with the small blonde snuggled against her.

* * *

The next day…

"Yo, Larx!"

Xigbar stopped at the threshold to the Nymph's room when he saw Larxene asleep in bed, but that wasn't what made him pause though. It was the fact that Namine was asleep against the Nymph and Larxene had her arm draped over the small blonde.

Xigbar blinked a few times before he smirked deviously.

* * *

"Xigbar! You're a dead man walking!!"


End file.
